Vacation Trip
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Dusk is on holiday... and he met Caelan. Dusk/Caelan


**Author's note: **Wo0t! Another D/C fanfic by me :3! Caelan sounds like a little kid here~

* * *

A black haired male was walking on the wooden floor with a puzzled expression. He looked around for a few moments before he sighed and continue on walking. Some people went pass him, slightly admiring his pale skin. However, the guy didn't seem to notice a single thing.

"Jeez, I lost track of them." The vampire gazed around. He turned left and took went downstairs. There are way too many people in that hotel, luckily, he booked some spots. "They invite me here, and then they leave me."

Caelan stepped out from the hotel. It was snowing; he could see some people are skiing. He turned back and slammed someone. "Sorry..." The vampire looked upwards. "Urgh."

"Oh." The guy smiled at him warmly. "Wasn't expecting to see you here." He grinned, exposing his sharp fangs. Caelan moved back a bit and gritted his teeth with his body shaking because of both the cold and the fear. "What are you getting so worked up for? Frankly, I have no intention to hurt you," he paused. "at least not in an open place like this."

Caelan's heart thumped loudly.

"I was kidding. Seriously, no intention to hurt you at all." He walked forward slowly. "I saw Val and Fletch just then. They didn't see me, obviously. Or we'll be engaged in a battle already."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill them. Slowly but surely."

Caelan sprinted forward and punched Dusk on his cheek. Dusk knew that was coming but he wasn't even trying to dodge. "Over my dead body, maybe." A few people gasped and looked at them.

"What if I say... I'm just trying to kill Fletcher?" He wiped his bleeding nose. Caelan was about to throw another punch. "Fine, fine. I was just kidding. I'm here for a holiday."

Caelan looked at Dusk in disbelief. "Holiday?"

"What's wrong with a holiday? And don't give me that weird look. Are you expecting me to kill in every second of my lifetime?"

"Well... Dusk and holiday, it just doesn't fit. I guess." He scratched his head. "Anyway..." The vampire gulped. "I'm off to find Valkyrie and Fletcher." Just before Caelan walked away, Dusk pulled his black jacket.

He shook his head, smiling. "Bring me with you."

"Hell no! If they see you, Fletcher will obviously teleport somewhere else, and I'll lose them again!"

"You have no idea where they are. I do. Just let me go with you and everything will be running smoothly." Dusk smirked while putting both of his hands on the other guy's shoulders and brought his face really close to Caelan's.

Caelan shoved Dusk away with a slight blush on his face. "Don't go too close to me."

Hearing that, Dusk grinned, he squeezed Caelan with his hands around him. "Of course, Caelan." Looking at that environment, some girls actually turned their head to them and giggled.

The younger vampire struggled but it was useless. "L-let me go! Let me go, you fucking ogre!" He clasped Dusk's hands, trying to get it off him. Well... it makes everything worse. Other than it makes Dusk tighten his hold, it makes him looks like a little kid that was about to be kidnapped. "Let me go!"

Dusk was trying his best not to laugh at that point. "Do you realise that you're making me look like a kidnapper?"

"Well, because you are!"

"Kidnapper, Caelan. Kidnapper." The older vampire seems to enjoy this.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Napper, just let me go!"

"Okay, okay." Dusk loosen his grip. "Go. Find them. I'm going to get warm in my house."

"Gladly." Caelan stepped forward before he stopped again and turned back. "House? You mean your room in that hotel?"

"I say house, then I mean house." Dusk smiled. "House as in a vacation house. Literally."

"You're kidding me."

"Pay me a visit." He waved as Caelan walked away, looking frightened.

Caelan's eyes drilled through the crowd of people who are skiing. In this crowd, it's easy to get lost, and it's not easy to find someone. He stopped for a few moments and leaned on the nearest tree. Dusk. Why is he here? In his mind, there is no coincidence. What if he actually knows where Valkyrie and Fletcher is? What if he _is_ going to kill them?

No, no. Caelan shook his head. Stay calm, Caelan, stay calm.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a male and female in the pack of people. He walked quickly there but they were gone. "Damn it." When he turned back, he can see a thin figure is leaning on the tree he leaned on before.

The figure smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Caelan." He said with a flirty tone.

"Dusk. What the heck are you doing here again?" He groaned. "I thought you're relaxing on your house right now."

"I can't possibly do that. Me? Relaxing? While you're all alone in this harsh weather?"

"I am **not** alone." Caelan pointed at the crowd which apparently is getting bigger.

Dusk chuckled and walked towards the younger vampire. "They're not here, are they?" He whispered on his ear, "You want to come with me instead?"

Caelan could feel Dusk's breath on his ear, his face turned red and he lost his words. Dusk smirked seeing the speechless male. The older vampire grasped his arms and swung him to the tree before he could object. Dusk put his arm beside Caelan's head, on the tree, and he leaned forward, leaving a couple of centimetres of gap between their faces. He placed his thumb and index finger on the younger vampire's chin.

"Caelan." Dusk darted his tongue. "How fragile and helpless are you?"

The other male couldn't help but keep groaning, unable to find the strength to talk though he knew that it would just contribute to Dusk's amusement. Amusement of toying with him. "Y-you saw them, right?" Caelan finally managed to raise his voice.

Dusk shrugged with the smile that never left his face. "Nope. Not even a glimpse."

"You lied to me!" He exclaimed.

"You really do resemble a kid at times. Maybe a damsel in distress as well?"

"And you're the knight in the shining armour." He responded. "My ass." Caelan tossed Dusk's hands away from him and he walked past him.

Dusk raised his eyebrows, still smiling in amusement, with his head tilted to the side. "This holiday is going to be exciting." He whispered before he followed Caelan's footprints.

The vampires keep looking for the young couple for at least an hour. Slightly worried, Caelan bit his thumb. Dusk rolled his eyes. "Why are you so worried about them? They're probably making out somewhere. Like up a tree."

Caelan glared at Dusk.

"What? You never know."

Before the younger vampire could respond, there's an announcement on the loudspeaker,

_"Attention everyone. In thirty minutes we will be starting our skiing competition. For those who haven't had the chance to register, please register at the counter. Thank you for your attention."_

Dusk pulled Caelan's arms and with inhuman speed, they were at the counter in a second. A few people gasped on their sudden presence. "I want to register for the competition, please." He said to the receptionist.

He looked at the other guy challengingly with a wicked smile that never seems to leave his face. Caelan took a deep breath. "Oh, no you don't. You're not going to-"

And before he could finish the sentence, Dusk kneed Caelan's stomach and he fell with a groan and a thud. "Make it Dusk and Caelan."

"Al-alright." The receptionist said, writing their names down.

"Why'd you that?" The younger vampire put one of his hands to the counter table and another one on his stomach. "It really hurts."

"It supposed to hurt." Dusk blinked. "Now, come on. We have some time before the match starts. Let's rent some ski equipment." He dragged Caelan along with him to a stall.

About thirty minutes later, the person behind the loudspeaker announced that the match is going to begin. The two vampires got into the line.

As the whistle is blown, Caelan narrowed his eyebrows and he bent his body forward, allowing wind to pass for faster speed. He looked at Dusk for a few moments, Dusk winked at him. _"Damn that bastard. He's enjoying this." _Caelan thought. He's getting impatient now, he went for full speed, overtaking everyone.

Dusk smirked, he also bent his body to go after Caelan. Soon after the match started, both of them were way in front of all of the other competitors. He moved sideways, closer to the younger vampire. If Caelan hasn't been fast enough to avoid Dusk, he would already fall on the snow by now.

"Not bad." Dusk whispered.

"Fuck you." Caelan gritted his teeth in anger. Up the front, there were two paths, one straight lane and the other a hill. Without any hesitation, Caelan went even faster than before, aimed for the hill and crouched. He straighten his body when he reached the peak of the hill. He jumped.

Dusk stared in awe when he saw the other vampire landed on the snow perfect and smoothly on the finish line. The word "whoa" slipped from his lips.

The crowd froze for a few moments before they clapped their hands and cheered. The MC announced straightaway that Caelan is the winner for that competition and he was awarded by two tickets of buffet on the restaurant nearby. Dusk stared at Caelan in annoyance. The other guy winked at him, which successfully made him even more annoyed.

"Whoa, Caelan! You were awesome there!"

Caelan turned his head to see Valkyrie and Fletcher. "Where were you guys? You guys left me all alone in the hotel."

"Oh, we were around here but the crowd is getting bigger, so we kinda moved away." Valkyrie explained. "We didn't mean to leave you behind, really."

"Uh, yeah. It doesn't matter. And this-" Caelan held the two tickets he won on the competition. _"Should I give these to them?"_

"Yes?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "It's getting late, people are starting to go back. You guys should too. I have to do something first." Caelan walked away. _"Well, I must be insane now." _He looked around, trying to find something. "Dusk!"

"What?" Dusk answered, didn't bother to turn back or even stop walking.

Caelan ran towards him and handed him one of the buffet ticket. "Don't lose it." He blushed. _"I must be really, **really**__insane."_

The older vampire stared at Caelan, confused. "For me?"

"Duh."

"Okay, then." He grabbed Caelan's arms and dragged him.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me to?"

"To the restaurant. Duh." Dusk said. "Isn't that an invitation for a date?"

"Date? What in the world are you talking about?" The younger vampire objected. "I don't want to go on a date with you! I don't even like you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." He chuckled.

"What the hell? Get your hands of me!"

"I said I love you too."

"Dusk!" Caelan blushed furiously but, he feels something different on Dusk's grip. It was not painful, somehow. It was soft and comforting. After he thought of that, he gave himself a mental slap. And before he realised it, he had stop struggling.

They were sitting together on a long sofa and Caelan just keep scooting to the left, avoiding contact with Dusk, not even a clothing touch. Dusk pretend not to notice anything and he followed Caelan to the left.

"S-stop going too close to me!"

"Then you should stop running away from me." Dusk said without looking at the other guy.

"I wasn't running away from you. I was _scooting _away."

"Same thing." Dusk leaned forward to Caelan's ear. "You know… you can't avoid me forever." He whispered, sending a shiver down Caelan's spine. He looked at Dusk, the older vampire smirked, leaning his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand.

_"Oh man. My world is ending right now." _Caelan's face turned as red as tomato. A few guests in the restaurant were watching them, some were even giggling. _"And why are they looking at us, anyway?"_

"Caelan…" Dusk smirked. "Care for a shot of Vodka?"

The other vampire gazed at him for a few moments. "S-sure. _Though I never tried it before._"

"Oh my god." Dusk swore, carrying Caelan on his shoulder. He opened the front door to his house.

"Duuuuussskkk~ let me gooooo." Caelan moaned, thumping Dusk softly on his chest. "I feel dizzy."

"You moron. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you cannot handle alcohol? Just a shot and you're already this drunk."

"I'm not *hic* drunk!" Caelan objected. "Besides, why are you *hic* carrying me to your house for, huh?" He grinned with a blush on his face, still hiccupping. "Do you fancy me, secretly?" He poked Dusk's nose.

"Shut up already!" Dusk roared, throwing Caelan to the sofa. "I do not like you, and I will not like you!"

Caelan laughed so hard, as if that is the silliest statement he has ever heard in his entire life. He tried standing up but his body was shaking. Didn't seem to care about it, he put his arms around Dusk's neck.

"What do you think you're doing you son of a-" Before he can finish his sentence, Caelan lost his balance and fell to the sofa, bringing Dusk along with him. Without any delay, their lips met.

Both vampires blushed furiously. Dusk tried to pull away but Caelan's grip tightened. Weird, he seems much stronger than the older vampire. Caelan closed his eyes and press his lips harder to Dusk's. He then parted his lips a bit and start sucking on the other guy's.

Dusk moaned. _"Okay, that's enough." _He snapped. He pushed Caelan until his head fell on the sofa, lying him down. "You've done enough, Caelan." Dusk smirked and he closed the gap between their lips. He bit Caelan's lower lips and Caelan reacted to this. He opened his mouth and Dusk's tongue slid in.

The younger vampire moaned. Both of his hands were locked by the strength of Dusk's hands.

He unbuttoned Caelan's shirt and licked his neck. Dusk was drowned on his action. Slowly doing more, more and more.

The morning sunlight shines brightly through the window in Dusk's room. Dusk was wide awake the entire night. How could he sleep after what he had done to the younger vampire?

Caelan is still enjoying his sleep under the warm blanket. Sometimes he moved and switched position while Dusk just sat on the sofa, staring into nothing.

Caelan opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he is. Under the blanket, he can feel his naked body and he saw Dusk sitting on the Sofa. He jerked up and he can feel his face heated up.

"W-what the heck?" He stared at Dusk.

Dusk threw a tired smile and waved. He has bags under his eyes. "Good morning…"

"Don't 'good morning' me! What did you do to me?"

"Ah… that… I bet you wouldn't remember any single thing from yesterday, would you?" He responded softly.

"Explain!" Caelan roared like a mom who found out that her son did something really bad.

"You were drunk and…"

"Stop. I think I know what." Caelan took a deep breath. He looked way calmer than before.

"Uh, you don't mind, do you?"

"Dusk," he called.

"Y-yes?"

"YOU RAPED ME!" He shouted loudly and threw everything on his sight towards Dusk. "You raped me! You raped me! You're a pervert!"

"H-hey!" Dusk jumped, trying to avoid the things that Caelan threw at him. "Chill! It was a total accident! I really did not mean to do that to you!"

"Then why?" Caelan roared. "Why!"

"Because you looked weak, tempting and cute!" Dusk answered.

The younger vampire stopped throwing things. "Cute?" Dusk was expecting Caelan to run forward and hit him hard on his stomach. But instead, Caelan coughed and blushed slightly. "Whatever."

Dusk stared. The sudden loss of interest in beating him up? That's new. "Look, Caelan, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry."

Was Dusk just apologising to him? Caelan blinked and jumped off the bed.

"You know, it's my fault to allow you to drink. I should have asked if you ever drank alcohol before and-"

Dusk's statement was cut by the presence of Caelan's lips on his. "You talked too much." He whispered. "Just shut up and let me get dressed." He blushed.

The older vampire blushed as he Caelan walked pass him, into the bathroom. "He's simply fucking with my mind."

A few minutes later, Caelan walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Huh?" Dusk blinked.

"J-just asking! It's okay if you don't want to!"

Dusk chuckled and his old smirk returned to his face. "You're into me now, aren't you?"

"OH MY GOSH, you nasty narcissistic idiotic vampire! Would you just say no if you don't want to? That way I can leave you alone and we can pretend these things never happened before. Then, we can go back, chasing each other around the world and start fighting like some old _dull_ rivals, destroying everything inside your house again! Fun? Heck yes."

The older vampire froze. Caelan never really speak much and just then, those words just came out of his mouth so fast like a lightning. "Uh Caelan, actually…"

"What?" He roared. This situation is more or less the same when a girl found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

_"I have to admit that he looks scary." _Dusk took a step back unconsciously. "How many personalities do you have?"

Caelan took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay. Let's go somewhere." Dusk said, stepping forward and grabbed Caelan's hand. Holding them tightly. He blushed.

They were walking slowly, saying nothing to each other. It was like the most awkward situation you will ever been into. They don't even look at each other, they _opposed _each other. Meaning that Dusk was looking to his right while Caelan was looking to the left. To the scenery, of course, not to each other.

They have a pink mark on their faces, they weren't even thinking where they are going to. They just walked straight. It was until Dusk realised they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Caelan, do you know where are we?" For the first time since the silence has started, he spoke.

The younger vampire shook his head slowly. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Are we lost?"

"Seems so." Dusk looked around. Caelan is starting to feel cold. He shivered.

"Dusk, stop shaking." He said.

"I am not shaking. It's _you_ who is shaking."

"I am not!"

"So, who could it-" Dusk stopped. "It's neither of us." He looked up. "It's the snow."

From the top of the hill, both vampires could see a huge amount of snow falling rapidly, ready to cover and bury them alive. Caelan gasped but, before he could run, the snow engulfed him. He tried to dig out of the snow but it was useless. The force of the snow is stronger than he is.

It was different on Dusk's side. He thinks fast and he jumped to the nearest tree. It was short and not enough to avoid the avalanche but, at least it was enough to reduce the damage. A few seconds later, the snow reached the top of the tree. Dusk jumped and let the snow bury the tree, He landed on the newest layer of snow. Then, he realised Caelan was not around.

"Caelan!" He shouted. But all he can hear was his echo answering him. "Caelan!" He repeated. He dug the snow desperately, in hope of encountering Caelan though he knew that he was too rash and everything would not go well. "Caelan!"

From under the snow, Caelan was scratching helplessly. He could already feel the cold on his bone and he can't think straight anymore. "Dusk…" He whispered.

It has been an hour since the avalanche, Dusk is still looking for Caelan, digging through snow without a single trace of him. "Please, please." He ignored his numb fingers and keep on looking for the other guy. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to be calm. Well, in the middle snow, he can't smell Caelan's scent. But he can feel the barest aroma. Not enough to trail where he is.

But he slowly walked with his eyes closed, trying his best to follow the scent. Then, he snapped and dug trough the snow below his feet. There, he find someone lying, unconscious. He quickly dragged the body out and hug it to give it a little bit of warmth.

"Caelan! Are you okay? Caelan!"

"S-shut u…up. Y-you're way no-noisy."

Dusk smiled in relief. "I thought you're dead." Caelan let out a softest chuckle and let Dusk carried him on his shoulder. "I don't want to be accused of killing other vampire."

They keep walking for at least half an hour without knowing where they are. "Dusk, are you okay?" Caelan asked still with a soft sound but louder than before. "You're shivering. I can walk by myself, if you want to." To admit it, Dusk's body was warm and comfortable for Caelan to hold.

"Just hold on to me." Dusk answered.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Shut up. Just trust me." He paused. "Do you remember that vampires are natural predators? We can feel the barest smell in the air."

Caelan nodded once in understanding. He himself cannot smell anything, though. He thought it was just natural. Dusk was much older than he is.

Maybe, just maybe, after this day on, they might be able to get along like vampires should be. But maybe, Dusk decided to forget about this and come back to his old life.

In the trees, Dusk can see two people sitting down. It was Fletcher and Valkyrie, with no doubt. "Oh my." He smirked and walked closer to them

Valkyrie was the first that noticed Dusk's presence. She stood up and clenched his fist when he saw Caelan on Dusk's shoulder. "What did you do too him?"

"I'm pretty sure Caelan can explain everything, can you not?" He looked at Caelan.

"Well." Caelan scratched his head. "Dusk raped me." Fletcher clasped both of his hands to his mouth, holding his laughter. Valkyrie froze.

"Not that one!" He roared. "The other one when I saved you!"

"Oh, right. He saved me from the avalanche. It takes him three hours to find me."

"One hour."

"It feels like three hours down there."

Valkyrie is still speechless. "Y-you guys… I mean, you raped him? Like literally?"

"This girl doesn't listen to us." Dusk rolled his eyes. He glared at Fletcher who still trying his best not to laugh. "There's nothing funny."

Fletcher stopped giggling straightaway.

"By the way, Fletcher. If you are here then, you know way home?" Caelan asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Great." Dusk snorted. "Prove that you're useful." After he said that, Caelan hit his head. He ignored the punch. "Cut it out or I'll drop you."

"I can walk myself anyway." Caelan rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be rude too Fletcher; he can leave us here and now."

Dusk tilted his head sideways and release his grip from the piggyback, letting Caelan fell to the snow. "As you wish."

He doesn't say anything. He just stands up straight behind Dusk with an annoyed expression. "Curse you." He whispered.

"Pardon?" Dusk heard that clearly but he just decided to play dumb.

"Nothing."

"So, are you guys will continue making up or show us the way home?"

Valkyrie pouted. "You guys still haven't answered my question…"

"Stop asking the obvious." Dusk glared at Valkyrie. She glared back. "So, where's the way to the hotel?"

"It's three kilometres away." Fletcher explained. "I'm not going to teleport you guys. I'm not taking the chance. Just keep going straight through the trees."

Dusk walked to the boy, shoving Valkyrie away and lowered his head until it reached Fletcher's height. "If you lied, I'll be more than glad to snap your pretty head off and throw it down a cliff." Fletcher gulped and teleported a few steps back.

Valkyrie snapped and aimed the fireball on her hands to hit Dusk but, surprising enough, Caelan grabbed her arm and stopped her from attacking. He shook his head. "Let him have his way. He has always been like this; this is a part of his nature."

"To threaten people is?"

"You don't know?" Caelan chuckled. "Beside, it wouldn't be very nice of Fletcher if he lied to us, would it?"

Fletcher nodded slowly. "S-so, just walk straight, three kilometres away."

"Is it my turn to have a piggyback now? My legs are sore." Dusk asked playfully and Caelan ignored him. "Yes? No? Not now?"

"Can you please be quiet?"

"If you promise me a piggyback."

"You'll crush me."

"Excuse me, I'm not that heavy." Dusk gasped, pretending to be offended.

Caelan chuckled and he ran forward, going for Dusk's vacation house. Dusk smirked, giving the other guy a few seconds handicap before he sprinted after him.

**end**

**

* * *

**

Yay for no ending. I don't know what to write ; w ;

**Fixed by Rose Blaze-Lady Of Fire. Thaankkssss~  
**


End file.
